


Shoot the Mastermind

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: A series of Kuroto/Taiga drabbles featuring a kiss of some sort; based on prompts from the  Sagittarius table from15kisses.Drabbles 001-005 (Ch1) relates Kuroto and Taiga's relationship from five years ago and leading up to the 'Black Ex-Aid' reveal.Drabbles 006-010 (Ch2) explores how they see each other after the revelation of Kuroto's betrayal.Drabbles 011-015 (Ch3) depicts their reunion sex after Kuroto [SPOILER].





	1. Chapter 1

**001\. Fuse**

Every time Taiga was about to detonate, Kuroto laid his hands to put out Taiga's fuse. 

"Stop that," Taiga said, catching the wrists of Kuroto's wandering hands and stilling Kuroto's caresses over where his body hurts. 

Taiga couldn't stop Kuroto from kissing the scar on Taiga shoulder and sweeping his tongue over the scabs.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Kuroto replied. 

It felt a million times better when Taiga entered him, slamming the only part of him that had never been wounded against Kuroto again and again. 

As Taiga exploded inside him, Kuroto welcomed the heat spreading from between his legs. 

**002\. Storm**

A little while longer until everyone would know about Taiga's defeat and the death of his patient. 

Taiga wanted to take it out on someone. And upon his return to the CR, Kuroto was waiting for him. 

He kissed Kuroto with the force of a punch; forcing Kuroto to taste the salty raindrops on his lips and pressing his wet skin against Kuroto's expensive clothes. 

When they broke apart for air, Taiga caught Kuroto looking at him with pity.

The game was up. It was senseless for them both to keep pretending that the thunderstorm hadn't continued to rage outside. 

**003\. Burn**

Hugging Taiga close, Kuroto pressed his forehead to Taiga's and said,"You're burning up. It wouldn't be good for my doctor to be running a fever."

"Can you really tell?" Taiga asked. 

Kuroto drew back to cover Taiga's forehead with his hand. Was the warmth upon his palm from Taiga's body heat or his risen body temperature, Kuroto didn't know and didn't care. 

He praised how Taiga can tell that he can't tell to get a close up view of Taiga rolling his eyes. 

"You're a hot grumpy bunny," Kuroto said, and planted a kiss in the middle of Taiga's emerging frown. 

**004\. Humiliation**

"You like that, don't you?" 

Though Taiga couldn't see Kuroto's expression as he fucked Kuroto from behind, it was obvious from how Kuroto moaned and rocked back and forth on Taiga's cock that he liked it _very_ much. 

With Kuroto's lavender tie, Taiga had bound both Kuroto's arms behind Kuroto's back. As he gripped below Kuroto's shoulder, he bit the pulse point of Kuroto's neck and came. 

At the end, Kuroto refastened his tie around his collar to hide the kiss mark which Taiga left. 

"Good work," Kuroto said, leaving Taiga alone feeling more dirty and used than he should. 

**005\. Danger**

While Kuroto called Taiga a 'dangerous man', it was he who liked to put Taiga in danger.

Busy with aiming and taking fire at the mooks in the Virtual Reality game, Taiga couldn't afford to pause the game and stop Kuroto from sucking his cock.

_'CRITICAL FINISH!'_

At his last shot, Taiga finished inside Kuroto's mouth. He next sensed Kuroto removing his VR headset and bending down to give him a kiss of 'true love' and sperm breath.

"Disgusting," Taiga commented.

"And I just swallowed all of that," Kuroto reminded him and kissed him again, this time on the forehead. 


	2. Chapter 2

**006\. Boredom**

In the dark, Taiga stared at the photograph of Kuroto on his computer screen and touched himself.

He recalled times when he had kissed Kuroto and Kuroto would push him back with a dismissive smile and a "not today, I'm busy". All those rejections were the least of Kuroto's betrayal.

Taiga couldn't deny that he wanted to hurt Kuroto back. For now, he could only punish himself for still being aroused by rubbing his erection rough and hard.

He knew he'd do this again, but he didn't care. This sort of self-abuse was bound to get boring after a while.

**007\. Determined**

Ah yes, that familiar look of determination in Taiga's eyes. 

Kuroto advanced closer to Taiga and lowered himself just to get all up in Taiga's face. Another phase of his plan which required Taiga to give him that _look,_ a hint that he would continue to fight, was coming to an end. 

Five years ago, Kuroto would kiss it all better (maybe on the bum) to keep the fire in Taiga going for a while longer. 

Now, he left Taiga powerless on the ground, without Gashats and wondering what Kuroto would do. What Kuroto would do to him next. 

**008\. Transcend**

Staggered by the weight of his own genius, Kuroto laid down on the floor of his hideout. To release the excessive adrenaline inside him, he ignored the way his body ached and took his cock out. 

He closed his eyes and imagined Hanaya Taiga kneeling astride him; Taiga's hand on his erection instead and Taiga murmuring _encouraging_ words to him. 

"Is that really all it takes to transcend death?"

Kuroto could practically hear his deep voice; feel Taiga's lips brush against his as he imagined Taiga denying him a kiss. 

A bit more of this, and then back to work. 

**009\. Flexibility**

From where he knelt on the ground, tolerating the police officers restraining him, Kuroto looked up at Taiga looking down at him. Taiga looked like he was dying to 'treat' Kuroto himself in his dark hospital instead of the CR. 

Kuroto would like to be more flexible and take a detour to Taiga's hospital. He was tempted to see what he could goad Taiga into doing, perhaps force him to force Kuroto to kiss his boots or something outrageous like that. 

Even though such thoughts were doing wonders for his game illness, Kuroto remained determined to stick to his schedule.

**010\. Tread**

The lavender flower and the bottle of red wine were not offerings for Kuroto's cursed soul. Taiga had set them out just because...just because he had the sense that Genm's ghost were treading his hospital's hallways, and he would take no chances. 

"Hope you're happy being dead," Taiga said out loud and swigged the wine right from the bottle. 

He was right to not waste it, but wrong to drink too much. He wouldn't have brought the flower to his lips otherwise, and he didn't even realize what he was doing until Nico called his name and hugged him tight. 


	3. Chapter 3

**011\. Passion**

"You've become quite the passionate player of Kamen Rider Chronicle, Dr. Hanaya. I wouldn't have expected less of you." 

"Don't misunderstand--" 

Before Taiga could finish, Kuroto swallowed up the rest of his sentence with a kiss. The kind of kiss that went on and on with no end in sight. 

This was much preferable to 'Don't talk back to the Game Master,' but Taiga resolved to not enjoy it too much. He kissed Kuroto back just to wait for an opening to crush Kuroto's passion. 

When they drew apart, Taiga struck. 

"Now that you're back, want to make a baby?" 

**012\. Scent**

When Kuroto started going on about missing Taiga's "tiny bunny mouth", it was time to shut him up. 

Kuroto couldn't talk with Taiga sitting on his face, thrusting his cock into Kuroto's open mouth. He liked watching Kuroto work his jaw and inhale deeply through his nose, breathing in air filled with Taiga's scent. 

Lost in using Kuroto's body, Taiga wasn't ready for the wet fingers trailing down his crack. He withdrew his cock from Kuroto's mouth despite his urge to choke Kuroto to death. 

"I missed your tiny hole too," Kuroto said, and laid a kiss on Taiga's tip. 

**013\. Blushing**

Compared to the last time, there was more of Taiga to hold in Kuroto's arms. 

"Have you gained weight?" Kuroto asked, cupping the curves of Taiga's bottom as Taiga rode his cock. 

"Am I too heavy for 'God's seat' now?" 

With his superb Bugster vision, Kuroto could detect a hint of a blush on Taiga's skin. He wanted to see more and feel more of Taiga. 

As Kuroto dug his fingers into Taiga's bottom, he continued,"You've definitely gained weight _here_."

He received a kiss for that which felt more like a headbutt; one hard enough to rattle Taiga's bunny teeth. 

**014\. Shallow**

It was Taiga's turn to tease Kuroto; to only let him get his rocks off once he was reduced to a sweaty, squirming and begging mess. Or a mess of data glitching due to intense sensation. 

Still, Kuroto continued with his nonsense, and Taiga resisted taking the shortcut of sealing Kuroto's mouth with his own. 

"You were my inspiration for combining an rpg and shooting game," Kuroto said. "The way you fought Dr. Pacman's mooks with your sword was breathtaking." 

"How's my sword-handling skills now, hmm?" 

Shallow flattery won't get Kuroto anywhere, and Taiga reinforced that with the lightest squeeze. 

**015\. Frustration**

Again, Taiga couldn't ignore the nightmare he was living in and go to sleep. He had intended to give his worst enemy blue balls all night, yet ended up playing with his worst enemy's balls and having his balls played by his worst enemy. 

Kuroto, who hadn't left, distracted him from his inner turmoil by kissing him on the shoulder. 

"Still sexually frustrated, I see," Kuroto said. "I knew that wasn't enough for my bunny." 

_"Stop it!"_ Taiga wanted to scream as Kuroto kissed down his back towards his hole. 

'It' referring to the disgusting pet names, not the ass-eating. 


End file.
